Niet als je het ZO stelt
by CattyRosea
Summary: Heero en Relena hebben een interessant middernachtelijk gesprek over de liefde, het leven en, met behulp van vele slechte voorbeelden, het huwelijk.


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 06-03-2008._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Niet als je het _zo_ stelt

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** T

**Genre:** Romantiek, Humor met Parodieke ondertonen.

**Spoilers & Gewenste Voorkennis:** De TV serie, de _Endless Waltz_ OVA en de _Episode Zero_ en _Ground Zero_ manga's.

**Waarschuwingen:** Zoet, zoeter, zoetsappigst. Wat is dit... och wee! Buurman, wat hebt u nou gedaan? Ietwat Zielenleederige gedachten! Geen zorgen, geen paniek, ze zitten verpakt in een duimdikke laag Snoezigheid. :P Naakte Mensen en toespelingen op Naakte-Mensen-Activiteiten. Verwijzingen naar _Ground Zero_. Om-en-nabij-10-jaar-in-de-toekomst-characterisatie, wat door sommigen als OOC kan worden opgevat. (Ik beroep me op mijn artistieke vrijheden. ;) )

**Koppels:** Heero Yuy x Relena Peacecraft, bij name genoemde Milliardo Peacecraft x Lucrezia Noin, Duo Maxwell x Hilde Schbeiker, Trowa Barton x Middie Une, Quatre Winner x Dorothy Catalonia en Wufei Chang x Sally Po.

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** Heero en Relena hebben een interessant middernachtelijk gesprek over de liefde, het leven en, met behulp van vele slechte voorbeelden, het huwelijk.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Op een dag, terwijl ik de archieven van Blissful Ignorance aan het plunderen was... ja, ik heb vreemde hobby's. Laat me lekker. Maar goed, de wedstrijd is al lang en breed opgedoekt, ik ben fors over het woordlimiet gegaan en ik kan van m'n leven geen standaard romantisch plot schrijven zoals het geschreven hoort te worden... maar ik kwam dus de _99 ways to propose to Relena_ wedstrijd tegen en vond het een heel verleidelijk idee, dus hier is het resultaat: mijn kenmerkend dwarse "inzending". Veel plezier!

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Niet als je het **_**zo**_** stelt**

Een duistere, schaduwachtige figuur bewoog zich geruisloos langs de muren van een landhuis van gemiddelde proporties. Het verdween onder een zeker balkon uit het licht van de volle maan en kwam als een wazige flits weer tevoorschijn toen hij een minuutje later over de reling zwaaide. De lenige mannelijke figuur reikte net naar iets dat aan zijn riem hing toen hij werd verrast door een fijne hand die de glazen deur opende en hem bij de kraag naar binnen sleurde, slechts het geluid van een zucht op het balkon achterlatend.

'Heero, je _weet_ dat mijn slaapkamer een deur heeft.'

'Jij weet dat ik van balkons houd.'

Nog een zucht, deze keer gekoppeld aan rollende ogen. Het was ook altijd hetzelfde liedje.

'Mijn minnaar beklimt liever een balkon dan mij.' mompelde Relena plagend terwijl ze zich terug naar haar bed begaf. 'Hij kijkt vuil en maakt intimiderende geluiden en imiteert standbeelden. En af en toe zorgt hij ervoor dat jonge Preventors het in hun broek doen. De Perfecte Man, geen twijfel mogelijk. Hij denkt zelfs dat zelfvernietiging gaaf is.'

"De Perfecte Man" trok een gezicht terwijl hij de balkondeur achter zich sloot. 'Niet meer, dat heb ik uitgeprobeerd.'

'Het heeft je anders niet van je masochistische neigingen afgeholpen.' zei Relena van onder de dekens. Ze spinde als een kat en het licht van het vuur dat in de gebeeldhouwde schouw brandde glinsterde in haar ogen. 'Waarom sta je daar nog in al die kleren? _Kom hier, jij.'_

Dat hoefde hem geen twee keer verteld te worden. Binnen enkele ogenblikken lagen Heero's kleren in een hoopje op de grond en glipte hij tussen de dekens in Relena's ruime bed. Als iemand het vreemd vond dat een alleenstaande vrouw zo'n groot bed had, liet niemand het merken. Een paar jaar geleden had haar slaapkamer een grondige verbouwing ondergaan, en het bed was slechts één van de vele veranderingen die ze had aangebracht. De roze basiskleur was verwisseld voor crème, geaccentueerd door verscheidene pastelkleuren en vooral veel licht eiken. Het meubilair had een meer klassiek karakter gekregen, waar het hemelbed voor twee personen perfect bij paste.

'Ah, Heero, je bent ijskoud!'

Heero grijnsde en trok haar dicht tegen zich aan, waardoor ze huiverde. 'Je hebt er om gevraagd. Kun je me niet opwarmen?'

'Altijd.' Relena zocht zich een weg naar zijn mond, sporen op zijn huid achterlatend met haar vochtige lippen, en mompelde tegen zijn kaak: 'Maar echt Heero, waarom laat je me iedere avond zo lang wachten? Als je nou gewoon de overloop over stak...'

'Dan zou ik mijn lolletje met de paparazzi missen.' bracht Heero logisch naar voren.

Relena trok zich los uit zijn omhelzing. 'Heero, met alle camouflage en storingsmechanismen die je rond het terrein hebt aangebracht zou Gundam Deathscythe in de achtertuin de vogeltjesdans kunnen doen zonder dat hun camera's het opmerken. Je gaat te ver met -'

'Dat zou je niet zeggen als jij degene was die die parasieten hun materiaal afhandig maakte en het verving met beelden van zijzelf met hun bazen in compromitterende situaties.'

'Wufei en Duo hebben er veel te veel plezier in die beelden te pakken te krijgen.' mompelde Relena duister. Ze schudde Heero's afleidend plagende handen af. 'En _jij _hebt daarbuiten veel te veel plezier voor iemand die er niet eens voor aangeklaagd wordt.'

Natuurlijk was het uitgesloten dat ze bekend zouden maken dat Heero Yuy degene was die al die duivelstoeren uithaalde. De geruchten over haarzelf en haar lijfwacht afzonderlijk waren al levendig genoeg, geruchten over hen samen was wel het laatste waar ze op zat te wachten. Als het haar positie en geloofwaardigheid als Vice Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken niet zulke schade kon berokkenen zou het Relena worst zijn geweest, maar de man die de meeste kans maakte haar op te volgen als ze uit haar ambt werd gezet zou doodleuk een schandaal op poten zetten om dat te laten gebeuren. Relena had Heero nooit over de man verteld; ondertussen was hij toch alweer zo goed als op weg terug naar de archiefkasten. Alleen jammer dat ze iets dergelijks niet met de hoofdredactie van _Exclusieve Sterren_ en _Nieuwsdames_ kon doen.

'Relena...' Heero streek sussend met zijn hand door haar haren.

'Heero, laat die zielenpieten toch gewoon met rust, alsjeblieft.' Relena pruilde en porde hem in zijn ribben. 'Ik krijg het gevoel dat je het leuker vind om hen te pesten dan om bij mij te zijn.'

'Nooit.'

'Hmmm...' Ze wreef met haar voet langs zijn blote kuit en ging verliggen zodat ze half over hem heen gedrapeerd was. 'Bewijs dat maar eens.' eiste ze met zwoele stem, hun lippen maar een haarbreedte van elkaar verwijderd.

'Hn...'

'Hmm...'

Een tijdje later lagen ze in elkaar gestrengeld, op hun zwoegende ademhaling na in complete stilte. Relena nestelde zich lui tegen Heero's ondertussen verhitte lichaam en hij kuste haar zacht op het voorhoofd terwijl hij zijn armen steviger om haar heen sloeg. Een tevreden zucht ontsnapte Relena.

'Ik zou willen dat het altijd zo kon zijn als nu.' zei ze zacht. Heero vlocht zijn vingers door de hare.

'Ik ga nergens heen, Relena.'

Relena glimlachte. 'Dat weet ik.'

'Niet vóór zeven uur vijfentwintig, tenminste.'

'_Wat?'_

'Dat is wanneer de wekker van Zechs afgaat, Relena.'

Relena ging overeind zitten en richtte een vinger op zijn borst. '_Milliardo,'_ zei ze met nadruk, 'heeft niets tegen jou, Heero.'

'Je hebt gelijk; hij slaat iedere man die zijn dierbare zusje durft te benaderen in elkaar, ongeacht wie hij is.'

'Dat is niet waar Heero!'

'Tuurlijk niet.' stemde Heero sarcastisch in.

'Miliardo heeft Quatre nooit met een vinger aangeraakt, weet je nog?'

'Dat was omdat hij wist wat Dorothy van plan was. Ze had om "gewoon een bangmakertje" gevraagd.'

Relena dacht heel even terug naar die dagen. Dorothy's hofmakerij was op z'n zachtst gezegd buitenissig geweest. Vanaf het moment dat ze had besloten dat Quatre Raberba Winner haar echtgenoot zou worden was het duidelijk dat de arme man geen kans maakte. Hij zat onontwarbaar om haar vinger gewonden, met een zeemansknoop voor nog wat extra stevigheid. Maar Quatre, die nou eenmaal Quatre was, had het gevoel gehad dat hij nooit met goed fatsoen beslag op haar hart kon leggen; hij dacht dat hij misbruik zou maken van haar "kwetsbare emotionele gesteldheid". Dus had Dorothy, die nou eenmaal _Dorothy_ was, een uitvoerig plannetje bedacht om hem van gedachten te doen veranderen. Uiteindelijk was het zover gekomen dat Quatre Trowa Bartons zus Catherine kuste, voordat de situatie in hun gezicht was ontploft. En toen het dat deed kwam er een heleboel geschreeuw, overgeërfd kristal en porselein van onschatbare waarde in heel kleine stukjes, en een zee van tranen van beide kanten aan te pas gekomen. Maar geen aanzoek. Het kon Dorothy niets schelen dat de traditie vereiste dat de man degene was die op de knieën ging, maar ze weigerde simpelweg haar verlies toe te geven door erom te _vragen_. Quatre was al even koppig geweest, om maar niet te spreken van kwaad.

Een maand later hadden Trowa en Relena Mariemeia en een stoet Winner zusters en ex-Gundam piloten uit winkelen gedwongen, foto's van Quatre en Dorothy op zak zodat ze zich niet in het koloriet van de onwetende geliefden zouden vergissen en jurken en drie-deels pakken zouden kiezen die vreselijk vloekten. Nog een week later had Heero Quatre en Dorothy lijfelijk naar hun sprookjesbruiloft gesleurd. Uiteindelijk was alles op zijn pootjes terecht gekomen, compleet met een wel heel gepassioneerde kus, al had, als Relena Dorothy kon geloven, het pasgetrouwde stel de hele huwelijksreis lang verdachte kneuzingen en tandafdrukken moeten verbergen.

'Maar toch,' hield Relena vol, 'ik heb genoeg aanbidders gehad die Milliardo nooit een blik waardig gunde.'

_Nee, die blik ging naar mij, en dan was ik degene die achter ze aan ging,_ dacht Heero. Toen _vertrouwde hij me best. Wordt die vent er nooit eens moe van steeds van gedachten te veranderen?_

'Neem Kai bijvoorbeeld.'

Heero keek Relena vlak aan en zei met even vlakke stem: 'Wil je weten wat er met Kai _gebeurt_ is?'

Ze keek behoedzaam op hem neer. 'Wil ik dat weten?'

'Nee.'

'Gaat het nu weer goed met hem?'

'Ja.'

'Dan wil ik het niet horen.' verzuchtte ze.

Heero stak zijn arm naar haar uit en trok haar tegen zich aan. Hij kuste haar teder.

'Zechs houdt van je, Relena.' zei hij, diep in haar ogen kijkend. 'Hij wil er gewoon voor zorgen dat ze je niet kwetsen.'

Relena glimlachte met iets van melancholie. 'Sally zei ook zoiets. "Een proeve van hun waardigheid", noemde ze het. Ze zegt dat dat is wat Wufei er uiteindelijk toe heeft gebracht met haar te trouwen: hij kon de gedachten dat iemand minder dan hijzelf haar hand zou krijgen.' Relena grinnikte. 'Maar hij had wel iets romantischers kunnen verzinnen als aanzoek dan "Haal je vuile poten van mijn toekomstige vrouw en de moeder van mijn kinderen, laaggeboren bastaardzoon van een varken!". En nog wel in het nabijzijn van een heel departement Preventors... geen wonder dat Sally's eerste reactie was hem een hengst te geven.'

Relena viel stil toen Heero prevelde: 'Waardigheid... is dat waarom hij tegen me blijft vechten?' Zijn armen leken hun zelfverzekerde grip op haar te verliezen.

'Wat?' zei Relena verward. Ze hield zijn hand stevig vast. 'Maar Milliardo heeft na de oorlog maar een of twee keer met je gevochten. En jullie waren die laatste keer op Duo's vrijgezellenfeestje allebei dronken.'

Dat was toch wat geweest... De knokpartij was betrekkelijk onschuldig begonnen, en toen Zechs Heero - die _absoluut_ niet tegen de alcohol kon die Duo in z'n fris had gedaan - naar buiten had gesleurd, had het er naar uit gezien dat het huis van Duo en Hilde tenminste ongeschonden zou blijven. Maar niet heus. Ze waren de toortsen die de achtertuin verlichtten vergeten. De _brandende_ toortsen.

Duo was voor het altaar verschenen met een gezicht dat straalde van geluk en bedekt was met zalf en schroeiplekken, maar zonder wenkbrauwen of pony, en met een vlecht die korter was dan iemand hem ooit gezien had. Heero en Milliardo hadden alle schade vergoed en een nieuw huis laten bouwen voor het jonge stel en hun gestadig groeiende gezin, ook al had niemand hen echt de schuld gegeven. (Tenminste, niet wanneer ze het konden horen.) Hilde had aan Relena toegegeven dat het eigenlijk een opluchting was om op die manier aan het getrouwde leven te beginnen, met het verleden in de as gelegd. Duo ondersteunde deze bevinding door meer onvervalst gelukkige buien te hebben dan ooit.

Relena was ervan uit gegaan dat dat het laatste gevecht tussen de twee oude rivalen was geweest.

'Hij heeft maar twee keer _gewonnen._' verbeterde Heero. 'Jij weet daar alleen van af omdat -'

'Ik degene was die je na afloop vertroetelde?' zei Relena plagend. Heero glimlachte zwakjes en trok haar dicht tegen zich aan.

'Ja. Maar ik heb alle andere rondes gewonnen, dus daar zou Zechs je nooit over vertellen.'

Relena schudde haar hoofd. 'En jij ook niet, ofwel soms? Luister, ik wil niet dat er nog langer om mij gevochten wordt. Ik ben een volwassen vrouw, ik maak zelf wel uit wie wel of niet waardig is.' Ze kneep in zijn hand en keek hem diep in de ogen. Er klonk zoveel liefde in haar stem door dat Heero het bijna niet aan kon horen. 'Je zult nooit te hoeven vechten om je tegenover mij te bewijzen, Heero.'

"Je bent te goed voor me" leek niet zo handig om te zeggen op dat moment. Heero hield zich gewoon stevig vast aan de geweldige vrouw in zijn armen en begroef zijn gezicht in haar haren. Relena sloeg geruststellend haar armen om zijn schouders.

'En ik wil dat je deze ochtend bij me blijft.'

Heero probeerde zich los te maken, maar ze liet het niet toe. Hun neuzen botsten tegen elkaar toen hij haar aankeek. 'Relena, Zechs en Noin zijn over twee weken weer weg. Zodra zij terug gaan naar Mars -'

'- komt er wel weer een nieuwe reden dat je niet kunt blijven om de hoek kijken.' vulde Relena voor hem aan. 'Of het nou een missie is die jouw aanwezigheid vereist of verscherpte beveiliging en het detachement Preventors die van Une in zulke gevallen hier gestationeerd wil hebben. Zo gaat het altijd. En trouwens... het zou wel eens zo kunnen zijn dat ze Mars voorgoed gedag hebben gezegd.'

'Wat bedoel je?'

'Laat ik het er maar op houden dat Milliardo en Noin een heel vruchtbare huwelijksnacht hebben gehad.'

Heero staarde haar met geschokt opengesperde ogen aan. Relena kon niet anders dan grijnzen.

'Waarom weet ik hier niets van?' eiste Heero, in zijn persoonlijke waardigheid gekrenkt door het feit dat zoiets in het huis had kunnen gebeuren zonder dat hij het had gemerkt - zelfs iets als dit.

'Noin heeft het zelfs Milliardo nog niet verteld, alleen mij en Moeder. En Sally. En Une.'

Heero gaapte haar aan.

Hij zag er zo ondraaglijk schattig uit op die manier. Relena voelde alle ongelukkige gedachten die zelfs in Heero's omhelzing bleven hangen, wegsmelten. Hoe zou het zijn, vroeg ze zich een moment lang af, als ze kon stoppen met haar anticonceptiemiddel en op een dag misschien een baby in haar armen kon houden, die haar met diezelfde prachtige, inktblauwe ogen aan zou kijken. Ooit...

'Dus eerst laten die twee ons hun afschuwelijke trouwerij doorstaan,' Heero's ijzige, verontwaardigde stem doorbrak haar gedagdroom. 'daarna stelen ze mijn tijd met jou door hun verblijf in je huis uit te rekken tot een huwelijksreis, en nu komt er een hormonale Noin en een klein Bliksemettertje?'

Relena kon het niet helpen. Het was allemaal gewoon teveel. Heero die zijn neus zo rimpelde en de herinneringen aan Milliardo in een Elviskostuum met een enorme zonnebril die zijn gelaatstrekken verborg, net zoals de eerste keer dat ze hem als Relena Darlian had ontmoet, en hoe Noin eruit had gezien in haar geliefde cowboyshirt met laag na laag aan witte tule tussen haar middel en de bovenkant van haar cowboylaarzen, haar gezicht groen geverfd en met plastic antennes in haar haar. Bandleden in poncho's en sombrero's die _probeerden_ een wals te spelen en Mariemeia die de enorme taart met Cowboys-en-Marsmannetjes thema over Lady Une's jurk sloeg met een piñata-knuppel.

Relena barstte in onbedwingbaar giechelen uit.

Heero staarde haar met een verwarde frons aan.

Luidruchtig gelach overviel Relena, alsof hij zijn handen op haar zwakke plekjes had gelegd en haar genadeloos was begonnen te kietelen.

'Relena...?' zei Heero bezorgd. Relena greep zijn pols en trok hem bovenop haar, drukte hun naakte huid tegen elkaar.

'Zorg dat ik stil ben,' zei ze ademloos, tussen twee lachstuipen door. 'Snel, voordat ik iemand wakker maak -'

Heero's duidelijk zichtbare verrassing toen ze hun lippen samen drukte hielp haar niet, dus kneep Relena haar ogen dicht en begroef haar handen in zijn haar, er beurtelings vuisten van makend en ze ontspannend, tot ze om een heel andere reden naar adem hapte. Toen ze hem eindelijk liet gaan en achterover leunde keek hij op haar neer, rood aangelopen en ademloos en met een verraste maar niet ongelukkige blik in zijn ogen.

'O Heero...' verzuchtte Relena. 'Dat spijt me.'

'Mij niet.' murmelde Heero, die voorover leunde en haar weer kuste, tederder dit keer. Relena sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en nestelde zich tegen zijn zij, haar gezicht in de holte van zijn nek begraven. 'Zou ik mogen weten wat er zo grappig was?' vroeg hij zacht, terwijl zijn armen om haar middel gleden.

Relena schudde haar hoofd. 'Heero, ik hou meer van je dan met woorden te zeggen valt, maar als je het ooit waagt me te versieren, me ten huwelijk te vragen, een vrijgezellenfeestje te geven of een bruiloft te organiseren zoals onze vrienden het gedaan heben, dan zweer ik dat ik - dat ik nee zeg!'

Heero verstijfde. 'Bedoel je dat je niet met me wilt trouwen?' vroeg hij met een klein, verontrust stemmetje.

Relena zuchtte bijna. Heero met zijn eeuwige hypothetische vragen. 'Nou... het zou wel prettig zijn je mijn man te kunnen noemen, neem ik aan. Ik bedoel, wat we nu hebben is meer dan ik ooit had kunnen dromen, maar soms voel ik me nog precies hetzelfde als toen ik achttien jaar oud was en 's avonds in de vensterbank zat, me afvragend of je weer mijn kamer binnen zou sluipen - en je natuurlijk dubbel en dwars liet betalen voor het wachten, wanneer je eindelijk eens op kwam dagen. Ik... hoef het niet zwart op wit te hebben om te weten dat je van me houdt, maar... een beetje stabiliteit, na al die jaren... daar zou ik ook geen nee tegen zeggen.'

Zijn spieren ontspanden zich, en Heero glimlachte. 'Nou, dan hoop ik maar dat je niet ook tegen trouwringen hebt.'

Relena's hoofd schoot omhoog, en ze keek hem met grote ogen aan. 'W - wat zeg je nou?' stamelde ze.

'Als wij zouden trouwen, zou je dan tenminste een ring willen hebben, ook al zijn al die andere dingen uit den boze?' verduidelijkte Heero, wiens glimlach breder werd naarmate Relena haar ogen verder opensperde.

'Je hebt een ring?'

Zijn glimlach was een grijns tegen de tijd dat Heero uit bed klom en iets uit zijn stapeltje kleding viste - het leek op de zool van een van zijn oude, vertrouwde gele sportschoenen. Hij kwam op de rand van het bed zitten, waar Relena overeind was gekomen en uit de macht der gewoonte een laken tegen haar borst gedrukt hield. Ze bedekte haar mond met haar hand toen Heero het kleine, ietwat beduimelde fluwelen doosje open maakte en een van de simpele ringen die het bevatte voor haar op hield. Het goud glinsterde in het licht van het vuur.

Heero trok een wenkbrauw op. Er ontsnapte Relena een huiverige zucht, en ze knikte verwoed van ja, met stomheid geslagen. Heero glimlachte en schoof op naar de andere kant van het bed, waar hij net als zij tegen het hoofdeind leunde. Hij nam haar hand en plaatste de ring in haar vingers, hem zó houdend dat het licht in de binnenkant van de band scheen. Daar was een roosje in gegraveerd.

'Omdat je het nog niet in het openbaar zult kunnen dragen.' legde hij uit. Uit het doosje haalde hij nu een simpele zilveren ketting tevoorschijn. 'Dit zal ons geheim zijn.'*

'O, Heero...' Relena knipperde snel achter elkaar met haar ogen om te zorgen dat de tranen van geluk haar beeld van de man waarvan ze zoveel hield dat ze er bijna van barstte, niet zouden vertroebelen. Hij had haar zo verrast met alles dat hij voor haar voelde en bereid was te geven. Dat hij bereid was zich vast te leggen met dit tastbare symbool was bijna teveel om te bevatten. 'Hoe lang loop je hier al mee rond?'

'Jaren.' antwoordde Heero zacht. 'Om me er altijd aan te herinneren waarom ik hoe dan ook een weg terug moet vinden.'

Hij schoof de ring om haar vinger en haalde die van hem uit het doosje, waarna de ketting weer weggestopt werd en het doosje op het nachtkastje belandde. Toen verstrengelde hij zijn vingers met de hare en bracht hun samengevoegde handen omhoog.

'Nu ben ik voor eeuwig de jouwe.' verklaarde hij.

'En ik de jouwe.' vulde Relena aan.

Hoe langer ze elkaar zo aankeken, hoe moeilijker het werd hun gezichtsuitdrukking serieus te houden. Waren ze net niet nog aan het flikflooien? Uiteindelijk lachte Relena zacht. 'Dus dit is onze huwelijksnacht?'

Heero grijnsde vervaarlijk. De grijns die angst deed opwellen in de harten van dappere mannen, en een vuur ontstak in de onderbuik van vrouwen. Helemaal van haar. De hele nacht lang. 'Ik hoop dat je daar geen problemen mee hebt?'

'Helemaal niet.'

Zowel Heero als Relena meldden zich de volgende dag ziek. En de dag daarna. En toen genoten ze ten volle uit van hun eerste weekend als "man en vrouw". Die week trouwden ze, maar toch ook niet. Hoewel de persmuskieten uit hun dak zouden gaan als ze erachter kwamen, waren Heero en Relena absoluut niet bezorgd: zelfs de meest ervaren expert op het gebied van contracten en wetten zou nog geen kaas kunnen maken van de geheime documenten die Relena had geregeld, en dat alleen als ze het ondenkbare deden en door de beveiliging die Heero om de documenten had opgezet heen braken. Wat huwelijken betrof was dit weinig meer dan een grap, maar het was genoeg. Het andere pasgetrouwde stel was te druk bezig met elkaar en het nieuws van Noins zwangerschap om een natuurramp op te merken, laat staan een minuscuul detail als een ring, maar Pagan en Mevrouw Darlian wisselden vele warme blikken. Maandag gingen Heero en Relena echter weer gewoon naar hun werk.

'Wat dacht je van een huwelijksreis?' had Heero laat in de nacht - of vroeg in de ochtend, dat lag er maar aan hoe je het bekeek - gesuggereerd. 'Een paar weken lang alleen maar jij en ik, op de een of andere afgelegen plek waar niets of niemand ons ervan kan weerhouden de hele dag _dit_ te doen.'

Ter demonstratie drukte hij een rij kussen in haar nek, waarbij zijn haar Relena's huid kriebelde.

'Huwelijksreis?' Relena aarzelde. 'Dat zou vragen oproepen. We kunnen ons niet nog een Middie-Trowa affaire veroorloven.'

Heero hield stil.

Niemand, zelfs Zechs niet, had Lady Une ooit zo uit haar dak zien gaan als de keer dat haar nichtje Middie en Trowa Barton tegelijkertijd verdwenen waren. Vanaf het moment dat Middie Une door de Preventor organisatie was gerekruteerd vanwege haar expertise in spionage en infiltratie en Trowa als partner aangewezen had gekregen, was de interactie tussen hen vreemd geladen, bijna explosief, geweest. Hoewel Lady Une de rivaliteit die als de oorzaak van hun gedrag werd beschouwd in ogenschouw nam en Trowa toch slechts een part-time Preventor was die alleen in zeer ernstige gevallen ingeroepen werd, brachten ze tijdens opdrachten veel tijd samen door zonder dat er iemand bij was om een oogje in het zeil te houden. In die dagen kwam het geregeld voor dat één van de twee plotseling een blauw oog of gespleten lip had. Pas toen Trowa, die nooit erg open was geweest over zijn verleden, aan Heero had toevertrouwd wat er vroeger tussen hen was voorgevallen en wat de herinnering nog steeds met hem deed, begon Heero hun wederzijdse explosieve gevoelens van wat-verdacht-veel-op-afschuw-leek te begrijpen. Lady Une had dan ook alle reden om van het ergste uit te gaan toen beiden op een dag niet op kwamen dagen voor hun werk. En uiteraard waren Trowa en Middie lang niet blij geweest toen hun hotelkamer plotseling volstroomde met gewapende, luidruchtige Preventor agenten, noch met behandeld worden als gezochte criminelen (die tijd was voorbij) terwijl hun enige misstap was samen weg te lopen om te trouwen zonder hun familie te vragen iemand anders in te lichten. Heero had via via gehoord dat ze op hun handboeien na naakt van hun bed waren gelicht. Niet dat hij om dat soort praatjes gaf, natuurlijk.

'... goed punt.'

'Op een dag maken we het goed, dat beloof ik.'

'En als we het nu eens goed maakten?'

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Zijn er geen spontane gaatjes in je gebit ontstaan? (En hoe duidelijk is het te merken dat ik tijdens het schrijven mijn gezicht niet in de plooi kon houden?)

Aanvullende Notities

SPOILER WAARSCHUWING

*_ Daar was een roosje in gegraveerd. 'Omdat je het nog niet in het openbaar zult kunnen dragen.' ... 'Dit zal ons geheim zijn.'_ Dit is een toespeling op Episode 3 van de "Ground Zero" manga, "In Rose". Ik weet dat het niet honderd procent officieel materiaal is, maar het is _zo. verdomde. lief!_ *kirt*

Wat je moet weten voor deze fic: in "In Rose" valt Relena van een balkon en verstuikt haar enkel. Ze is koortsig en moet nog steeds een verdrag afschrijven, en uiteindelijk barst ze uit pure ellende in tranen uit. Dan komt Heero opdagen, verzorgt haar enkel, verontschuldigt zich voor het verpesten van haar lekkere huilbui, en laat haar tegen zijn benen leunen tot ze in slaap valt. Hij draagt haar het huis binnen, stopt haar in, handelt het papierwerk voor haar af, en laat een roos voor haar achter. Dit heeft hij te zeggen over rozen: _"In rose... Did you ever hear of it? The ancient Germanic tribes thought of roses as symbols. If blood-red roses flowered on the grave markers of the dead, it meant that the person's soul had transcended death and gone on to live again. Just like the Earth and the colonies have now. And that's why this place _(de enorme rozentuin waar ze zich in bevinden, dus)_ is perfect for the signing of a treaty that bans all weapons." _En later, wanneer hij haar ingestopt heeft en het afgemaakte verdrag met en roos erboven op achterlaat:_ "In rose, the symbol of happiness. And... sub-rosa, Latin for under the roses, means a well-kept secret. And this is my own secret."_


End file.
